Three Fathers, Three Problems
by Lon Wolfgood
Summary: AU, post-OotP-ish. In which Harry, Ron and Draco get three unexpected visitors that will make their lives a little more... fun. (Reply to a Portkey challenge: HPHG, DMGW, RWLL. It is my first HP fic and very OOC.)
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** In answer to an old challenge at Portkey dot org: "Hello Dads!"

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was banging on the front door of the small flat, where three young Aurors lived. The banging was starting to annoy its residents, and finally one of them walked towards the door. "Coming, coming!" Ronald Weasley mumbled, sleepily. Wand in hand, he unlocked the door with his free hand, and opened it. "Who's there?"

But there was no one there. He looked down the hallway, but it was dark and no sounds made him think that there was someone out there. Looking down, he almost fainted. Three infants, no older than fifteen months each, sat at the door, looking up at him.

"HARRY! MALFOY!"

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not amused. And, really, you couldn't blame him. First, loud banging at three in the morning. Then, a loud 'weasel' crying out for help. And _third_... three _babies_. Dressed in baby clothes, and all! Each had a small blanket, of different colors.

The infants were placed on a large couch in the living room, while the three young men stood in front of them, looking at them as if the babies were about to turn into monsters and tear them apart.

There was a note with each baby. Ron took the note that was stuck on one of the baby's feet. "_Hello, dad Draco. I'm your son. PS: I need a name,_" he read out loud. And it was true, as they looked at the baby. It had blonde hair and grayish eyes. Aside from hair and eye color, the babies pretty much looked the same.

Indeed, Draco was _not_ amused. But he said nothing, as Harry picked the note from another baby. "_Hello, dad Ronald. I'm your daughter. PS: I need a name._" The baby girl had dreamy blue eyes and red hair, and giggled when Ron bent over, to look at his alleged daughter closely.

When Ron glared at him, and Harry looked at him with panic in his eyes, Draco sighed, rolled his eyes and picked the note from the last baby. "Surprise, surprise!" he said sarcastically. "_Hello, dad _Harry_. I'm your son._" He took a deep breath and looked at Harry with sad eyes. "_PS: _You suck."

Harry glared at him and took the note from Draco. "Needs a name," he said, and almost seemed relieved that what his flatmate said was untrue. He looked at his son. The baby had short, messy, dark hair and brown eyes. He looked up at his father with intense eyes. Blinking, Harry looked at Ron's daughter and then at Draco's son. None of them seemed to look at their respective fathers like the little boy did.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked, looking at the sulking Malfoy and the confused Potter. Both snapped out of it when he spoke.

The three babies seemed to be falling asleep. "We should take them with us. There is no way we can leave them here. They'll hurt themselves," Harry said, gently picking his son up. "Tomorrow we'll see what we can do about this."

The other two fathers nodded, and picked their respective children. They all went to their own rooms, hoping they could get some sleep before they could go to work.

* * *

Lucky for them, none of the babies awoke during the night. However, in the morning, they had no idea how to feed the infants. Harry quickly left his son with Ron and decided to go buy anything that they'd need. Especially, bottles, since the babies didn't seem to be able to eat anything but liquid and semi-solid food.

Meanwhile, Draco and Ron had to figure how to calm down the three crying infants. "_Weasel_, your brat cries louder! It's annoying!"

Ron glared at him. "Shut up." He picked up Harry's son, and the baby instantly calmed down. The baby looked at him, taking in the unfamiliar face. "Wow," Ron muttered, as he looked at the infant. "You're smart, buddy." He smiled. Ron put the baby down, and picked up his daughter. She calmed down as well.

Draco rolled his eyes, but picked up his own son. The baby didn't calm down, to his dismay. "Now _what_?"

"Maybe he needs to get cleaned," Ron shrugged. "Harry will come back soon. We should send an owl to the Ministry and take this day off. And then, we'll wash the three kids," he said, looking at his daughter with a smile.

"Ugh... I rather go hunt down Death Eaters than being stuck as a bloody baby-sitter," Draco muttered. His baby had calmed down considerably, and proceeded to glare at his father.

Ron chuckled. "Like father, like son."

* * *

Harry Potter could imagine the headlines of _The Daily Prophet_ already, as he walked through Diagon Alley carrying a bag with baby food and a magical trunk, which fortunately, didn't show the larger items for the babies: "Harry Potter to be Father. Who is the lucky lady?"

_If only they knew, I won't see another day..._ he thought to himself, smiling bitterly.

He always dreamt of having children. But _with_ a mother. Not two _male_ flatmates who could only bicker like a married couple. He wondered who the mother was. He counted his sexual encounters, while blushing madly. There was one person who kept appearing in his mind: Hermione Granger. His female best friend. Well, she was. They had lost contact right after they graduated from Hogwarts.

As he entered the flat, hours later, he found his two friends sleeping on the couch with the three babies. He chuckled to himself. Draco's baby was leaning on his father, the older Malfoy was sprawled on his side of the couch. Harry's son was sleeping between Draco and Ron, and Ron's daughter was on his other side.

Harry put away the edible things in the kitchen, and concentrated on putting the muggle baby seats (which could be used as small beds) in each room. He decided to put the toys on the ground, on a large blanket, so that the babies would pick their favorite. For convenient reasons, he had picked three of each toy, so that there would be no conflicts. Then he took the rest to the bathroom: the baby shampoo, creams, diapers, powder, and more.

Silently, he grabbed his son and held him in his arms. The boy stirred and opened his eyes to look at him. "Hello, son," he said, his chest warming up with pride. "Look at these fun toys," he said, as he put the baby on the blanket.

His son looked up at him and then at the toys. The toys were simple, enough. Twenty-six blocks, each with a letter, a blue rubber ball, a rag doll, a big car, and a fluffy dog. The boy instantly grabbed the blocks and started putting them in the car's back side.

Harry blinked, as the baby pushed the car away, crawling after it. The baby didn't make any noise, but had a small smile on his face. "What are you doing, Potter?" came a grunt, and the dark haired man looked at the couch.

Draco had woken up and was staring at him as if he had grown another head. "Just watching him play," Harry said, and stood up. "I've bought these toys, so they can have some fun." He walked after his son, and picked him up. "You have to stay on the blanket," he said softly, as he put the boy down in the safety of the blanket.

The baby next to Draco stirred and the older Malfoy froze. "Potter!" he hissed. "It's waking up!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Pick him up? Put him on the blanket? You're his father, anyway," he shrugged. He turned to his best friend, and shook him, so he would wake up. "Ron, come on. She has to see the toys I bought."

Ronald mumbled and opened his eyes. Next to him, was his daughter already awake. "So it wasn't a nightmare... It's true..."

"Tell me about it," Draco muttered.

"You're making it seem like it's something bad. True, we've got no mothers to help us, but... well... We've got each other," Harry grinned.

Ron looked incredulous and Draco looked disgusted. "Please, tell me your next words won't be _Group hug_, because I'll throw up," said the blond.

"Whatever." Harry sat down on the floor, watching his son as he was joined by the other two babies, after Ron decided to put his daughter on the blanket. The three men thought about their situation, while the infants seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Today we are not going to work," Ron announced, since Harry hadn't been there when the decision was made. The dark haired man, nodded. "But we've got to find a solution to this. There is _no_ way we can skip work or take them with us." Draco and Harry nodded in silent agreement. "We should get a baby-sitter."

"No way," Harry spoke, Draco and Ron looked at him confusedly. "No stranger will take care of them."

Ron sighed. "What is your great idea, then?"

"We could alternate. One of us skips work every two days to take care of the babies. That way we know they're safe," he finished the last phrase with a little bit of uncertainty.

"Ok, sounds good enough," Ron said. "One of us stays with them tomorrow. Let's pick one right now."

Draco frowned. "How? Certainly not by voting. I know you'll both vote me."

Harry got up and went into the study room. He ripped three small pieces of paper and wrote their names on them. Then, he put the papers in an old wizard hat, and went back to the living room. "Here, Malfoy. Close your eyes, and pick a paper," he said, holding the hat next to Draco's face, so that he wouldn't see.

The blond grabbed a paper and looked at the name. He sighed in relief. "Ronald," he said out loud. Harry looked at the paper and nodded, confirming it.

But Ron didn't look annoyed. "Well, let's start learning this, shall we?" he said, standing up with a sly grin on his face.

* * *

After washing their children and feeding them, Harry put an old mattress on the living room and the blanket over it. They put the three babies on it, and covered them with their respective blankets. "We really should name them," Ron said. "At this age, they should have names already."

Harry smiled at his son, as he fell asleep. "I'll name him Sirius."

Ron nodded knowingly, and turned to his daughter. "Amelia sounds like a good name." Harry nodded, and they both turned to Draco, who was staring at his own son with an unusual expression on his face.

"Mathias," he said, finally. "My son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ronald's first day was hectic. Fortunately, Mathias, Amelia, and Sirius were well behaved. Although Mathias reminded him a lot of his sister, crying loudly, and being picky. Sirius was mostly silent, absorbed in his games with the cars and blocks. And Amelia was a glutton, and she liked to talk. Gibberish, of course, but she talked.

On the blanket, Sirius was playing, and Mathias was glaring at Amelia, as she tried talking to him. Whatever she was saying, Mathias didn't seem interested in it. Tired of being ignored, Amelia turned to Sirius, who didn't seem to acknowledge her presence at all.

Ronald was having lots of fun watching them interact. It was already time for his friends to return and help him, while he took a shower and put on clean clothes. He didn't feel safe to leave the children for a long time.

Finally, Harry and Draco came back. Even if he was tired, the black haired man sat on the couch, next to his best friend. Ron didn't wait to be greeted, he jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom to get a well-deserved shower, before Draco could.

The blond looked down at the babies with a frown. "They're still here," he pointed out.

Harry sighed. "What did you expect? Let's get the hat and pick the next baby-sitter, shall we? Though I'll take Ron's name out of it." Draco narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he was given the hat again. He picked a name and stared at the paper, horrified. "I'm guessing you were picked?"

Draco smirked, and gave him the paper. "Harry Potter. Never in my life I've been so happy to read that name," the blond said.

But Harry, like Ron, didn't look sad or shocked. "Oh, well. Paternity, here I go..."

* * *

"How did Ron survive?" Harry asked himself. It was just ten in the morning, Draco and Ronald had left three hours ago, and he was already desperate.

While Sirius played alone, Amelia and Mathias were crying. He picked the boy and almost threw up because of the foul smell coming from the diaper. He took the baby to the bathroom and undressed him, in order to get the diaper.

Holding his breath, he washed the baby and after all the messiness was gone, Harry relaxed and wrapped Mathias in a towel, drying him. He put on the new diaper, the clothes and took him back to the blanket, where Amelia was attempting to deafen his son.

"Come to think about it..." he thought out loud, as he saw Sirius playing as if nothing was happening around him. "Could it be?" His stomach started burning with anxiousness. He walked behind his son and clapped loudly, startling Amelia and Mathias. But Sirius didn't turn to look at him. "Oh, no..." A knot formed in his throat. "He's deaf..."

* * *

Later that day, Ron and Draco found Harry sitting on the couch, staring at the babies with sadness in his eyes. Worried, the red-head sat down next to him. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Draco frowned, confused and looked at the kids. Amelia was talking and Mathias was, once again, glaring at her in a true Draco fashion. Sirius had his back to them and was playing silently with the stuffed dog. It was when Amelia grabbed Sirius' wool shirt, that he understood why Harry was upset. The baby boy was startled and turned around to look at the other two babies as if he hadn't known they were behind him.

"He's deaf," Harry said quietly. "He can't hear a thing."

Ron put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll take him to a Medi-Witch, how about it? It'll be ok."

Harry nodded, stood up and grabbed his son, who looked up at him in surprise. "Hey, Sirius," he murmured. "Let's go to bed." And then he walked to his room, without saying 'good night'.

Ronald and Draco sighed, and took their own children to their respective rooms. The next day would be Draco's turn to watch over the three.

* * *

Harry got up earlier, took a shower and got dressed. He ate a toast and fed his son. After patting Sirius' back for him to belch, he left the flat, with his son wrapped in his blanket.

He headed to a local wizardry hospital of some sorts, and waited with his son in his arms. A nurse walked up to him. "Harry and little Sirius Potter?" she asked, and Harry nodded. "Follow me, please."

He followed her to a small room, where an old witch sat. "Hello, dear," she said as she looked at them both. "Sit down, and show me your child. Tell me what is wrong."

Harry sat down and unwrapped Sirius, so the woman could see him better. "He's deaf, ma'am," he said. "I haven't been around him since he was born. Um, so I'm not sure if he already was checked by anyone." The woman nodded.

"Oh, poor child. Let me see him properly." She grabbed the baby and touched the top of his head with her wand. A blue aura surrounded him, and it faded quickly. She nodded to herself and sighed. "Well, it's nothing I can solve, son. I'm sorry. But let me see something..." she said. The witch got the baby's attention when she did a quick sign with her hands. Sirius moved his hands quickly, as if to answer her. Her eyes widened. "This baby has been taught sign language!"

Harry blinked at her. "Really? Can I... learn that?"

The woman smiled as she handed him his baby. "There are a couple of books you might find useful. A Muggle book by the title _'Baby Communication'_, which is for any baby, actually. It has an emphasis on babies that can't hear, though. And a book on how to teach magic to deaf babies: _'Silent Magic for Children with Deafness'_."

Harry nodded and grinned, feeling relieved. "Thank you very much, ma'am."

"No problem, Mister Potter. Goodbye, Sirius," she said to the baby, as Harry left the room.

* * *

Draco was covered in baby vomit. Amelia's, to be precise. Mathias was crying loudly, as his father tried taking the diaper off. Much to Draco's disgust, a yellow streak of liquid shot straight at his face. "Bloody... hell..." he muttered angrily.

The front door opened, and Harry walked into the living room, leaving Sirius with Amelia, and putting the books down on the couch. He went to the bathroom and stifled a laugh at Draco's state. "How have you been?" he asked, his voice crackling with chuckles.

"How do I look like? No, don't answer," he said quickly, finally cleaning his son's mess and putting the new diaper. Harry noticed something wrong.

"Um, that's not the right side..." Harry started laughing again at the look in Draco's face. "You've got it all wrong."

The blond man rolled his eyes. "Well, Mister Know-It-All, teach me. Weasel didn't tell me how to do this."

The black-haired man quickly changed the diaper's side and fastened it around the baby's waist. "There, all done." As he was finished, Mathias wasn't crying anymore, but giggling madly. "Ah, yes. Now you feel much better."

"Of course he feels better. He just pissed on me..." Malfoy glared at Harry and shoved him aside, grabbing his son and walking towards the living room. "Well, ok. Let's put you here with your friends," he murmured, and sat down on the couch to watch over them.

Harry followed him, and then smirked. "You should go take a bath. I'll watch over them. You look like crap."

Draco grunted. "The feeling is mutual, Potter," he said, before going to take a precious shower.

* * *

Ronald finally came back home to find his two friends feeding the babies. There was baby food all over the kitchen, Harry, and Draco. "Guys, guess what?" he asked happily. "I've found someone who will help us."

From behind him, came a familiar house-elf. "Master Harry Potter, sir!" he greeted.

"Dobby!" Harry said relieved. "Thank Merlin you're here!"

"Dobby told me he used to take care of Malfoy when he was a baby," Ron smirked, and the blond man glared at him. "So I figured he'd be able to help us a little." The house-elf nodded fiercely.

"Dobby is a good baby-sitter, Masters!" he squeaked. "Dobby can change diapers, feed, watch and entertain babies."

Draco stepped forward nervously, so that the house-elf wouldn't say anything that compromised his manhood. "It's settled, then," he said quickly.

Harry smiled at the small creature. "How much do you want to be paid, Dobby?" he asked, and the other two adult humans groaned.

Dobby grinned happily. "One Galleon per month, and one day off every sixty days, Masters. If that is ok with you?"

Harry nodded, and shook Dobby's hand, to seal the deal. "Great then, Dobby." He looked at his two flatmates. "Even if Dobby is going to help us, he is only to help with baby-related things. And I better not hear that you make him do all the chores." Draco and Ron nodded quickly. Hermione's _spew_ certainly was rubbing off on him.

* * *

Dobby had become their angel sent from Heaven. Harry made sure Dobby was not asked to do all of the things that needed to be done. After all, they had been living by themselves for two years and they hadn't needed a house-elf.

Out of the three, the one who had it worse was Draco Malfoy. Even with Dobby's help, he always managed to be covered in vomit, pee, powder, food, milk, and dirt. The babies seemed to know that he hated it when they cried, so they did that around him.

Ronald Weasley had it easier. Because he had helped his mother a lot when he was little, to raise his sister, he knew a bit of what had to be done. Besides, he seemed to be some sort of clown for the babies, as they enjoyed to see him making faces and rolling on the floor like some rabid dog.

And finally, Harry Potter was in the middle of the rank. He could be funny and caring, and he could be annoyed, but not like the Malfoy father. He enjoyed teaching the babies how to make signs with their hands. Sirius was way ahead of them, since he already knew most signs. Harry took this as an advantage, so that his son could teach his two little friends.

The three adults took their babies to the Medi-Witches every week, since they were not sure about anything. The babies got their shots, the fathers also had to get shots, since they were not sure which sickness they had when they were little.

The babies had looked curiously at their fathers as Ron and Draco struggled to keep Harry still for his shots. The dark-haired man screamed in agony as if he was about to get killed.

* * *

"Pa... pa!" Draco stared at Mathias, gaping. He had just returned from work with Ronald, and was grabbing his son, when the child had spoken. "Papa!" he repeated.

Ron and Harry grinned at him and his son. "Congratulations!" they said.

Draco smiled down at his son in his arms. "Yes, I'm your papa." He looked at his friends and then frowned, trying to save a little bit of dignity. Mathias turned to glare at the other two adults.

Harry chuckled, while Ron looked taken aback. "They're _so_ much alike!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Many days passed and they discovered that their children were starting to move around a lot. Crawling, most of the time, but Sirius was starting to stand and cruise around, holding onto the couch and the small table in the living room.

Amelia followed after him, crawling. And Mathias followed grumpily behind. Sirius seemed to be their leader, and liked to push his car around, with the stuffed dog on the back part of it. "Like a Marauder," Harry mused as he watched them.

* * *

Ron entered the flat, followed by Harry. They were both tired. They had been chasing after a dark wizard for two days straight, and finally they had come to their home, after a victorious capture. Draco was probably dead, they thought, having been baby-sitting three babies for two days.

But they found him sleeping on the mattress with the three babies. Mathias over his chest, and the other two at his sides. They both shook their heads, trying not to laugh, as they grabbed their children and took them to their own rooms. Ron returned later, and grabbed Mathias. He kicked Draco lightly on his side to wake him up. "Come on, Ferret, go to sleep. I'll take your kid to your room."

Nodding, and grumbling, Draco stood up and stumbled into his room. He heard Ron putting his son on the baby seat, and then leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Draco woke up upon hearing something. It was a child's voice. "Feh-et!" He groaned, not believing what he was hearing. He sat up on his bed and looked at his son. "Feh-et!"

"Of all the things to call me..." he mumbled, as he walked up to his son and picked him up. "No, 'ferret' is not my name. You call me 'papa'."

"Feh-et!" Mathias giggled. With a sigh, Draco decided to ignore him. He set his son back on the seat, and went to the bathroom.

When they finally headed to the living room, he saw Dobby making breakfast in the kitchen, but his other two friends and their kids weren't there. "Hello, Dobby," Draco greeted the house-elf. The creature looked up and grinned, before going back to cooking. "Do you need a day off or something?"

"Oh, no, Master Malfoy. Dobby is not tired, sir," the creature squeaked, smiling. "Dobby is happy and thankful that Master Malfoy worries, though!"

Draco looked down in shame. Most of his childhood, he had done what his father had told him and berated, hurt, and bossed around the little house-elf. It took a lot of effort for him to get to where he was... and a few hits from Harry and Ronald.

That day it was Harry's turn to look after the three babies. And with the signs and toys, it had become a fun day. He had convinced his friends to study from the book of baby communication. It had helped a lot, since they could also communicate with his son and their own children.

* * *

Almost four weeks had passed since the babies were left on their front door. The men had been getting used to the hectic life of single parenthood, and the children seemed to be happy with it too.

Dobby had been a hero, at least they thought so, and so far nothing serious had happened. Harry walked to the kitchen as he heard something tapping on the window. He looked outside and saw an owl, and opened the window to let it in.

There was a note attached to the animal's leg. He unfolded it and read it. "_Hello dads! Tomorrow the moms will visit you, to pick up the babies_." He tried breathing, but his stomach burn with anxiousness and panic. "Guys! GUYS, WAKE UP!"

* * *

"You've got to be _kidding_!" Draco muttered as they sat in the living room, watching their children playing. They were discussing the note they received earlier in the day. "I'm not giving my son back to some stupid woman who _abandoned_ him!"

Ron was about to say something, but Harry spoke up first. "As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Malfoy. I'm not giving Sirius back."

With a sigh, the red-haired man looked at both of his flatmates. "Listen, they need their mothers. We can't keep this up on our own. We'll strike a deal with them, so we get to visit our kids and pay for their things. Hell, we might even _like_ them and tell them to move in with us!"

The other two rolled their eyes. "I'm not going to live with someone just because we've had a son... who I didn't even know that existed until a month ago!" Harry said sternly. "Sirius needs me. He's happy here. I'm not giving him away."

Draco frowned. "You know, I've been thinking... If they had the babies at the same time, left the babies at the same time and will come to pick them at the same time... They know each other!"

Ron and Harry looked at him in surprise. "Who could they be?"

"Well, think about it. They are probably a year old. Add nine months and you get two years, more or less... Two years ago, who did you sleep two years ago?" the blond asked, thinking about his theory.

Ron blushed. "Well, two years ago... I... Since the graduation I slept with a lot of women. Especially the months after that..."

Draco sighed and nodded. "I slept with five women that year, if I recall correctly." He turned to the dark haired man. "You, Potter?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully, but said nothing. "Tomorrow I'll go to the park. If the mother of my son comes, tell her to wait here for me. I'm off to sleep," he said, as he stood up and took his son.

* * *

The next day was chaotic. They all washed their children, took showers, ate, cleaned the flat and waited. Harry quickly left with Sirius after lunch, so he could spend some more time with his son.

"I'm worried that he won't come back," Ron said, after an hour of waiting. He stood in the kitchen with Draco, but they could still see Mathias and Amelia in the living room. Even if Dobby was already watching over them, closely. "He seems pretty attached to Sirius, don't you think?"

Draco sighed, and looked at his own son. "I can't blame him, really. I don't want to admit it, but if I don't see Mathias again I'll go nuts..." He glared at Ronald. "Don't even _dare_ tell that to Potter."

Ron grinned. "Your secret is safe, Ferret!"

"Feh-et!" came Mathias' call, and the older Malfoy walked into the living room. "Wee-zel!" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Good!" Draco said, grinning as he picked up his son. "That's very good, son. That's Weasel!"

There was a soft knock on the door, and the two adults looked at each other grimly. "The time has come..." Ron said, in a mockingly old voice that reminded Draco of Dumbledore. But the humor was not useful.

The red-haired man opened the door and they gaped at the three women standing there.

* * *

Harry took Sirius to the park. The dark haired man watched as his son toddled after him. He looked at his son, with a proud smile. "Keep going, Sirius!" he said, making a 'good' sign. The kid replied with a 'daddy' sign.

Because he couldn't hear, it was probable that he wouldn't talk. Harry had read that in a book. Though some people who couldn't hear eventually started talking. He knew that it wasn't something bad. After all, a lot of people who couldn't hear before being able to speak lived normal lives.

"Want to go see mom?" he asked both out loud and with his hands. The baby giggled and extended his arms at him. "Let's go then." He picked Sirius up, and they headed back to the flat. Harry felt his stomach burn as he left the park.

* * *

Ronald Weasley could not believe his eyes. There in the living room was none other than Luna Lovegood, playing with his daughter... whom he found out was _her_ daughter as well. He felt numb, as they waited for Harry to return. The three women did not want to talk without the six adults being present.

He stared at his girlfriend from Hogwarts. He had left her when he graduated, since she wanted him to work with her, writing for _The Quibbler_. He had argued and hurt her feelings by saying it was something useless and stupid. Ron always felt bad for hurting her like that, but never thought she'd forgive him if he apologized.

He could tell Draco was having similar thoughts. It was awkward, because Mathias' mother was Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. The red-haired man hadn't seen her for the last two years. She had left without a word to her family or her boyfriend at that time, Draco Malfoy.

The little Malfoy baby did signs to his mother, and the third woman gasped. "H-how does he know that?" she asked, but the other two women silenced her and whatever the men were going to answer.

"Not now, Hermione. We'll wait for Harry now," Ginny said. She seemed to be in charge of the situation.

Just then, they heard the door open. Ron and Draco tensed as they heard Harry's steps and voice. "So, now, Sirius... We're going to see your mother. But if she doesn't look trustworthy I'm not letting her take you away from me, ok?" The only answer was a happy giggle.

"Potter. Come here. We've got _visitors_," Draco spoke up for the first time, looking straight at Ginny, with a blank expression.

The steps stopped, but Harry had not reached the living room. Instead, they heard his breathing, which was of a nervous person. Finally, the steps resumed, and he emerged from the hallway. And stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed the three familiar women. Especially when he saw Hermione.

He stood there as his brain took a well-deserved vacation, and gaped at the scene. "Come sit down, before a fly decides to make a home in your mouth, Potter," Draco grunted.

Quickly, Harry closed his mouth and nodded. He walked over his two friends and sat between them, still holding his son. Sirius instantly recognized Hermione and giggled, but made no move to indicate he wanted to go with her.

Harry looked dumbly at his former girlfriend and best friend, as she looked at him and his son. Out of the three, he had the lamest excuse as to why they hadn't stayed together. He had been afraid. Despite having defeated Voldemort and chased dangerous dark wizards who wanted to follow his path, Harry Potter had been afraid of having a family. If he had a Time-Turner, he would probably go back in time and kick his older self senseless.

After an awkward silence, Ginny spoke up. "Well, seeing that we're all here. Let's... talk about... what's going on."

"Great idea," Draco said sarcastically. "_What_ is the meaning of _this_?" he asked, and gestured towards the babies and the mess, being the mattress with the toys, in the living room.

Amelia chose that time to start crying, and Ronald instinctively took her from her mother's arms. He murmured calming words and felt the diaper. "Ah, be right back," he said with a smile, which dropped as he noticed the grim expressions everyone gave him. Even Mathias was glaring at him. He quickly went to the bathroom, and after ten minutes, he came back and handed his daughter back to Luna. "All done," he said, as he sat down on his previous spot.

"Ok..." Ginny started again. "How to start this...?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "From the beginning?"

The red-haired woman glared at him. "_Stop_ that. Now, yes. From the beginning. As you might remember," she looked at the three men. "We all were going out when we graduated from Hogwarts. And it seems we all picked the same month to... Well, to do _stuff_. And, for different reasons, we broke up."

"You ran away, you mean," Draco muttered.

Ginny chose to ignore that, her eyes saddened and she looked at the floor. "Now, in my case in particular I was... quite scared when I found out I was pregnant. We were just starting a relationship." She looked at Draco. "And already I was expecting your child. I didn't know how everyone was going to react, especially you... So I simply... ran away, as you put it."

Draco was silent for a few moments, as he processed what Ginny had said. "I... I understand now... I had just... betrayed my father, his Lord and... wasn't too good with emotions... Not that I am right now..." Ron nodded, smirking, but Harry smacked him behind his head, so he dropped his smile. "I suppose I... wouldn't have been... supportive about... it. But... now... Um... We could... try to work it out."

The three women looked at each other, and Hermione nervously pointed at Luna. The blonde looked at Ronald and sighed. "Well..." she started.

But the red-haired man interrupted. "I'm sorry, Luna," he said quickly. "I was an idiot."

"True," Draco said, and Harry nudged him. "Ouch! Potter, stop that!" The black haired man nudged him again, and soon both were immersed in a nudge battle. Ron rolled his eyes and groaned.

"_Harry_!" Hermione's voice made him stop and turn to look at her, and a particularly hard nudge from Draco made contact with his ribs. He winced at the pain and glared at his friend. The still bushy haired woman turned her attention back to Ronald.

"Well, as I was _saying_..." Ron glared at his two friends. "I was an idiot. I... I didn't... I had no right to insult your father's work. I guess I couldn't say something easy like _'I don't like that kind of job'_?" he ended it like a question. "The truth is... I've been... I've been trying to get you off my mind... But I can't... And if you'd give me a second chance... I want to be the Amelia's father... permanently."

Luna looked stunned. Her usually dreamy eyes were wide and focused on her daughter's father. She didn't look like she expected such mature comments from Ronald Weasley at all. "I suppose... I can think about that..." she said quietly. Ron smiled sheepishly at her.

After moments of silence, everyone looked from Harry to Hermione. "Well?" Ginny nudged her friend.

With a sigh, Hermione spoke. "Um... Well..."

Harry sighed. "I... um..."

Draco made a face. "Ah, um, eh, ha, bah..." he mimicked the struggling couple. "For Merlin's sake! _Speak_! The babies speak more than you two!" Ginny snickered, seeing a side of her old boyfriend she hadn't seen before. Draco grinned at her.

Hermione glared at the blond, and bit her lower lip nervously as she looked at her former best friend. "I've missed you a lot," she said quietly.

Harry's heart beat so hard, he was sure it would pop out of his rib cage, like a famous Muggle horror film. "I've missed..." he trailed off, and looked down at his son in his arms, then back up at her, and smiled. "I love you. Both of you. And I want us to be together, like the family we are, like we're supposed to."

The bushy haired woman felt tears in her eyes and nodded. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, little Sirius... Happy birthday to you!" The cheerful song was performed by the six talentless parents (at singing, that is).

Amelia, Mathias, and Sirius giggled in delight. "Can't believe he's two years old already!" Hermione said, as she hugged her son. A firm, but gentle arm held her by the shoulders.

"Neither can I," Harry said softly, watching his son in her arms. "He has your eyes."

"And your hair," she added slyly.

Harry smirked. "No, _your_ hair."

"_Your_ hair!"

"No, Hermione, _your_ hair!"

The playful argument was interrupted, however, by a child's voice. "Da... dada!" The voice was a struggled whisper, but everyone soon stopped cheering and stared at Sirius with wide eyes.

The baby boy looked up at his father and giggled. "Da-da!" Harry felt his eyes water with joy. His son, who couldn't hear, was speaking albeit not like an average child. But it was more than Harry could ever ask for. Sirius could not hear anything _before_ he knew how to speak, so it was probable that he could never speak more than a couple of words.

Everyone enjoyed the small celebration. The next day plans for weddings and moving-outs would be made. Decisions about who would live where, if they ever would stick together, and much more.

By the end of that year, Harry, Hermione, and their son Sirius, lived together in the flat that had housed the three bachelors. Ronald, Luna, and Amelia had moved to a house near The Burrow. And Draco, Ginny, and Mathias, for a couple of months stayed with the Potters, before moving to the old Malfoy Manor, after it was cleaned and all evidences of it being a Death Eater's property had been cleared. Mostly so their son wouldn't get cursed while playing.

Needless to say, the three couples and their children lived happily. Ever after or not, we'll never know.

But we sure hope so.

* * *

**Notes:** I know it was terribly Out Of Character. Forgive me. :P It's my first Harry Potter story, and it being an answer to a challenge I like, really made me get carried away.  
Anyway, it's the first time in... maybe _years_ to actually complete a short story and post it _after_ and not while I write it. Should take challenges more often, I suppose.

**Updated August 2010**: Corrected the dialog format.


End file.
